papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta Becomes a Nice Girl
Henrietta: I am sick and tired of being grounded by mom and dad! It's just my brain injuries! God, why doesn't anybody listen to me? *a lightbulb pops over her head* Hey! I have an idea! How about I try to be a nice girl? Then my parents will unground me, and see me as a very friendly girl! Richard: Henrietta? Your breakfast is ready! Come on down to eat it! Henrietta: COMING DAD! *she goes down the stairs and eats her breakfast* Richard: Henrietta darling, we were able to purchase your costume for Halloween. We just got invited to go to Perri's house because she's having a Halloween party. Make sure you be on your best behavior while we are there. You will have 3 chances. If you blow all these chances, you will not be able to go trick or treating on Halloween. Understand? Henrietta: Ok, dad. Margaret: Great, Hattie! After you eat, we can all get going! *Henrietta eats her breakfast, puts on her mime costume, and gets in the car with her parents* Margaret: *knocks on Perri's door* Perri: Hi Mr. and Mrs. DelSikinotuer! Don't tell me you brought Harriet with you. Henrietta: *grunts* What did I just say? Margaret: Hattie! She made a little mistake! Henrietta: Oh. Perri: Come on in! There are some fun activities we can do! Oh, and just to keep you company, I also invited your best friend, Bianca! Henrietta: BIANCA IS THERE?! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *she zooms into the house and sees Bianca* Bianca: Hey, Henrietta! You're just in time! This Halloween party is awesome! Henrietta: I can see! Look at all these awesome decorations! Perri: I'm glad you like it, Har-- oh, I mean, Hattie. Nice witch costume, by the way. Henrietta: Thank you, Perri! Bianca: And thank you for having Henrietta over. She is my BFF! Richard: Remember Hattie, you are being on your best behavior during the party. Henrietta: I know, I know. Rudy: Mah babe Perri! She invited me to this AWESOME PARTY! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *spots Henrietta* OH MY GOD! PERRI, WHY DID YOU INVITE HARRIET TO THIS PARTY? Henrietta: I DON'T WANT YOU TO CALL ME HARRIET FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Rudy: HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET! Henrietta: SHUT UP!!!! Margaret: Henrietta! This is strike 1! Two more strikes and you are punished! Henrietta: WELL HE CALLED ME HARRIET! Richard: Oh, don't worry about him. He might have made a little mistake. Perri: Henrietta, I have invited you for a reason. I've heard you've been getting into trouble lately, so I thought I could invite you here to see if you could behave somewhere fun. Henrietta: Just don't call me Harriet... Perri: Okay, Harriet! Henrietta: *splashes apple juice in Perri's face* Tart: CHIRP!!!! Richard: Hattie? This is strike 2! One more and you're punished! Henrietta: God... The party goes on until the evening. Everybody goes outside for some fresh air. Bianca: Ahhh, don't you just love how it's so cold? Henrietta: Brrrrr! Why is it so cold? Sienna: I dunno. But it is very nice out here. Look at all these decorations! All of a sudden, they hear rustling. Scarlett: What was that sound? Rudy: I don't know. It might be just the wind. Just then, a monster comes out! ???: I'm Radley Madish, and I'm gonna eat you all! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Radlynn: RADLEY MADISH?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! Radley: In your dreams, sucko! Time for all of you to die! Richard: OMG GUYS, IT'S A REAL MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Everyone starts running for their lives. Henrietta is grabbing onto Margaret. Perri: WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? Sienna: I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING! Then, Radley comes and swallows everyone! Except Henrietta. Radley: Well well well, if it isn't, Henrietta DelSikinotuer! Henrietta: How dare you swallow everyone! Radley: Watcha gonna do about that? Henrietta: I'M GONNA CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND TAKE EVERYONE OUT! *gets a pair of scissors* Radley: OH MY GOD! DON'T CUT MY STOMACH! Henrietta: TOO LATE! *cuts open Radley's stomach and everybody comes out* Margaret: Hattie! You saved our lives! Perri: THREE CHEERS FOR HENRIETTA! HIP HIP? Everyone: HOORAY! Perri: Hip hip? Everyone: HOORAY! Perri: Hip hip? Everyone: HOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *back at Henrietta's house* Margaret: Henrietta, thank you so much for saving our lives from that monster! Richard: Yeah, you are no longer grounded anymore! When Halloween comes, you can go trick or treating! Henrietta: OH MY GOD MOM AND DAD, YOU ARE THE BEST PARENTS EVER IN THE WORLD! Then Henrietta's parents brought her to a very professional doctor, curing her brain injuries. And after that day, Henrietta became a nice girl. She now doesn't beat up people when they call her Harriet. Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction